Anhelo
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: Historia corta por el dia de las madres.


ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO CON EL MERO PROPÓSITO DE ENTRETENER.

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

ANHELO

Un año más de tu fecha más sin ti . Extrañándote cada día.

Aquí estamos de nuevo, mamá. Frente a tu sepulcro. Estamos juntas, las tres.

Kasumi dirigió la oración, Nabiki roció agua en tu sepultura y yo..pues yo traje tus flores favoritas. Creo que son tus favoritas, es lo que me dice Kasumi.

Terminada la oración, las tres nos disponemos a sentarnos un rato, tratando de llegar al fondo de nuestra mente, buscando recuerdos que nos impidan olvidarte.

Los míos a veces están algo enredados. Confundo sueños con recuerdos, hay momentos en que no logro diferenciar uno de otro.

Por suerte mis hermanas no tienen ese problema. Ellas tratan de ayudarme, mamá, intentan que tus recuerdos no sean olvidados con el tiempo.

-Akane, ¿recuerdas esa canción que mamá solía cantar para ti?-me pregunta Kasumi.

Yo le respondo de un modo cortante.

-No, no la recuerdo-

-Si, Akane, esa que era como una canción de cuna...algo así como…-

-¡No la recuerdo, Kasumi!. Deja de insistir.- Respondo de mala manera.

Kasumi voltea a ver a Nabiki, suplicándole ayuda con la mirada.

-Ok, tal vez no recuerdes la canción, pero ¿que tal la comida favorita de mamá?-se dirige a mi Nabiki.

-No, tampoco.- respondo desganada.

-Solía prepararla en ocasiones muy especiales.-de nuevo, Nabiki insiste en tratar de hacerme recordar.

-Es que no lo entienden, hermanas, lo que sucede...ya no puedo recordar a mamá. Solo tengo pensamientos raros, como si fueran sueños y no distingo que es real y que no. Ya no insistan, por favor. Vamos a casa.-contesto de un modo triste, siento en mi garganta, el nudo de las lágrimas.

Mis hermanas se miran una a la otra con pesar.

Emprendemos el camino de regreso a casa, en silencio.

Siento que las estoy decepcionando.

Que le estoy fallando a ella.

Al llegar, me adelanto tratando de no ver a nadie, a ver si logro ir a mi habitación sin preguntas incómodas.

-¡Akane, mi niña! ¡Ya estás aquí, que gusto! Ven, sientate, las estábamos esperando para comer.-La tía Nodoka es un tanto insistente, no se que responder.

-¡Anda, anda! ¡A comer!-No se da por vencida. Al final accedo, se que no conseguiré nada con llevarle la contraria.

Tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual, junto a Ranma, mi prometido, quien ya se encuentra sentado con cara de cachorro hambriento.

-¿Qué tal todo, Akane?-pregunta Ranma de manera inocente.

De inmediato, Nabiki le hace una seña para que se calle, pero bobo, como siempre, mi prometido no se da por aludido.

-¿Qué pasa, Nabiki? ¡Solo quiero saber como la pasaron!-insiste.

-Es un asunto que no te interesa, Ranma.-Le respondo.

-Pero yo solo…-

-¡A comer!-

De la cocina, tía Nodoka, lleva en sus manos un pequeño sartén que coloca frente a mí.

-Anda, mi niña, éste platillo lo preparé especialmente para ti.- me dice, mientras destapa el sartén y sirve un poco en mi plato.-Come,come-

Tomo los platillos y casi sin ver,me llevo a la boca un poco de bocado. Cuando comienzo a masticar, los sabores empiezan a disolverse,obligándome a cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar mejor.

De pronto estoy en una colina donde voy avanzando, de manera muy torpe, al parecer, porque me doy cuenta que soy una niña pequeña.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi pequeña Akane! Ven aquí, cariño.-

Trato de seguir el sonido de esa voz, tan cálida, tan dulce.

Y ahí, frente a mí, está ella...mi mamá. No puedo creerlo.

La veo de manera tan clara. Ella me abraza y estando en sus brazos puedo incluso aspirar el aroma de su perfume,a flores frescas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañé mucho!-

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.Pero recuerda que siempre estoy contigo. Jamás te he dejado sola. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tienes a tus hermanas, a tu padre , a tu prometido y ahora...la tienes a ella-

-¿A ella? ¿De quien hablas,mamá?- pregunto de manera desesperada.

De pronto ya no estoy en la colina. De nuevo, estoy en el comedor, rodeada de toda la familia. Me doy cuenta de que me observan y yo no sé qué decir.

-Pues se ve que te gustaron mucho las albóndigas de pulpo que mamá prepara, marimacho.-comenta Ranma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Antes de que le pueda contestar, tía Nodoka se dirige a mi.

-Pues claro que tenían que gustarte,es la receta de tu mamá, pequeña Akane.-

No supe que decir, solo la abrazé y comencé a llorar.

.

Tía Nodoka me respondió al abrazo y me susurraba palabras dulces que no comprendi del todo, sólo recordaba lo que me había dicho mi mamá.Que nunca he estado sola. Tengo a mi familia, a Ranma y ahora, también la tengo a ella...a mamá Nodoka.

FIN

Aquí tienen mi primer drabble que escribí con motivo del día de las Madres.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos al grupo Trastornados por los fics, son un gran grupo, sobrinos.

Besos a mis Locas Por El Dios Griego, que siempre están ahí para mí, dándome su apoyo.

Gracias por todo, mis amadas niñas. Esto es para ustedes.

Juany (Nodoka) Rdz.


End file.
